The Keeper
by TjClearwater
Summary: Max is no ordinary girl. She is The Keeper. Being on the run is hard especially when it includes having wings and supernatural powers. All she wants to do is live normally. Maybe a boy named Fang and his best mate Iggy can help her with that.


MAX POV

The second worst thing about being The Keeper is moving around a lot, especially when you're on the run. The worst is that no one knows who you really are, you know no one, you have no money or food and the only things in your backpack are two changes of clothes, a bottle, a brush, and a second pair of shoes, all stolen. Also theirs the big thing called wings that are on my back. No, not fairy wings, they are legit bird wings only they are fit for human use. The get annoying at times but I can form them into tattoos on my back. That's a good thing about being the keeper. I can do extraordinary things. The only valuable thing I carry is a dagger and bracelet given to me by the warlock who gave me my powers.

I was walking around the streets at 11pm with my wings tattooed to my back. Why, because I live in an ally nearby. Two weeks is probably the most time I have spent in one place. This 'ally' breaks the record by a day. How exciting! Don't forget to note the sarcasm. It's at 11 at night when you realise that normal people are actually sleeping instead of street roaming. I walk down the 'ally' and see some men standing near my box. Yes, I sleep in a box. They are all slumped over, talking with scruff voices. I see cigarettes in their hands. Great, my 'ally' is officially intoxicated. I turn around to go find another place for the night when one of them yells in a very seedy voice.

"Hey pretty lady, come join us. We don't bite." I kept walking being the 'calm, innocent' girl that I am. A different man yells this time quite angry at my actions.

"Oi, he said join us. So get that skinny lil' ass of yours over 'ere before I come drag it for ya." Disgusted at his words, I turn around dropping my backpack. I look at them clearly with my enhanced senses. Believe me I can do just about anything. There are five and they are your stereotypical creepy old men. They all have the beards with yellow teeth. And the look is complete with the beanie and hunters jacket. While I'm disgustedly assessing the creepy guys, as they shall now be known, they form a circle around me.

The first creepy guy says "now, how 'bout we show ya how to play." As he says this they all pull out knives. And not your average knife, they got butchers knives, carving knives and even butter knives. How they get these puzzles me. Now, being me I know how this fight is gonna play out. I was trained for fights of all sorts for 5 years. The creepy guys won't have much luck because of my experience and who I really am. So I'm going to win and they are going to leave me alone.

I pull out my previously mentioned dagger. Unlike their knives, my dagger is small and dainty. It strikes deeply and with perfect precision. All the creepy men laugh at my dagger. They start closing in on me as I ready my stance. One of them charges at me, knife pointing straight at my head. I swiftly duck and turn around as I watch him stumble. The second man who talked came at me with a butcher's knife. He was swinging the knife wildly with both hands gripped around it. I dogged and swung my foot around, hitting him on the back of the head. He fell to the ground with a thud. Oops, too hard. Oh well, that's one unconscious and four to go. The first challenger comes at me again this time with an angry expression. He swings the knife at my legs but I quickly jump and sweep his legs out from underneath him. I turn to face him and he is lying on the ground. Looking down at him, I smile and punch him in the nose knocking him unconious. Two down, three to go. I can do this. The other three look at each other with surprised looks. That's what I thought. Don't under estimate me. They came at me all at the same time. I carefully watched as they swung there knives here, there and everywhere. One man swung I knife at my face but I ducked and launched my dagger into his chest. Damn, that was instincts. I hope I don't get caught. He fell to the ground but the last two kept swinging their knives. One of them got lucky and managed to cut the back of my thigh. They were my good jeans! I feel the blood ooze down my leg. That's gonna hurt in the morning. I turned around whilst pulling the dagger out from the man's chest. I held the dagger in my right hand and felt my leg with my left. Pulling my hand up, I found it to be covered in blood. The two men laughed and came at me again obviously not caring that I just killed one of them. A knife was swung but I held up my dagger just in time to block it. I kicked him in the stomach causing him to stumble backwards. I kick him again and this time he falls to the ground. I was about to punch him in the temple but I hear the other guy coming up behind me. I turn around before he reached me and threw a round-house kick getting him in the head sending him spiralling to the ground with a thud. One left, but this should be easy. I spin around just in time to get a slice across the stomach. My leg is aching and now my stomach is dripping with blood. With my last amount of effort and perfect precision, I throw my dagger into his chest, killing the last of the creepy men.

I grab my dagger forming it onto my left arm like a tattoo. Yeah I can mould my dagger into my skin to look like a tattoo. It's really handy. I stumble out of the ally, grabbing my backpack on the way. I slowly go around the corner and start walking so I can find a place where I can heal. The blood is still oozing down my leg and my shirt has turned red from the wound on my stomach. I start to feel dizzy when I hear a car pull up beside me.

"Are you alright?" a voice asks. I stumble and my vision starts to go blurry. I guess I haven't lost this much blood in a long time. I fall on to my hands and knees. "Hey! Are you ok?" the voice asks again but this time it sounds like they are so far away. Blackness starts to take over my consciousness as I roll onto my back and the last thing I remember is a face coming into view.


End file.
